


Euterpe

by Jinkies_Lydia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkies_Lydia/pseuds/Jinkies_Lydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired after watching the film, "Amadeus" and is an AU short story. Tony Stark is like Mozart, the eccentric pianist during the 17th century and Bruce Banner is a darker version of himself without the hulk. The reader has been given to Tony Stark by her brother to be his muse, as she was requested for this purpose by the eccentric genius. Due to rules he's set though, the reader struggles with the intimacy of their relationship.  Until the strange new doctor of her brother's household approaches at his annual ball.</p><p>Short story. Tony StarkXReaderXBruce Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euterpe

You stared into the ornate mirror in the bedroom you had been given which was overly decorated like a doll’s room. Dresses were thrown everywhere, and the dresser was littered with makeup as the nerves ate you apart on the inside. For that night was the first dinner given by your brother’s since he gave you away to the crazy man slamming away on the piano in the next room. Being unable to decide what would please the pianist, your hands ghost over the ivory garments picking at a frill here and there or tracing the boning in your corset. Your thoughts troubled with an intense desire to be touched, without strings or charades and without distraction or experiment, troubled over what would please him most to give you everything he’d denied you. The building ache in your temple proved it was better to just wait to be dressed as the pianist pleased.

Tony pounded on the piano as he worked out another passage to his latest masterpiece. His hands trembled as he looked at the door separating him from her…his latest muse. Leaving his first love behind to approach her room, he threw open the door and commanded, “You should be getting dressed for the ball tonight. Oh…and this won’t do,” he slid two fingers down the boning of her undergarments. “You will not need them.” He walked over and wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger. He leaned down to kiss her, but before his lips touched hers, he turned the other way and walked out, “You have half past the hour before we have to leave.”

"Of course, I thought since you had games in mind you wanted a say in what I wear,“ You replied as your hands worked off the corset and bloomers. Your nose wrinkled with distaste while approaching the closet he had stuffed with low cut gowns and ankle revealing dresses.

You pulled on one in his favorite color, a deep red, and put your hair up as quickly as possible to not invoke his erratic temperament.

Tony smirked a little when he saw you, "Looking presentable.” He gave your behind a firm squeeze and chuckled as his fingers traced the neckline of the dress, “Come…let’s see what havoc we can wreak tonight.”

Tony grinned taking in the sight of the party as they arrived, always ready to enjoy entertaining a huge crowd, “Now, I need to find a certain Mr. Kaiba.” He smiled a in your direction, “Will you wait for me at the dinner table. Try not to get into any trouble.”

"Of course, Mister Stark,“ You force a smile, though personally relieved you wouldn’t have to see your brother yet. You might just slap him if he ever comes near you again.

Your brother was speaking with a client when Tony’s voice caught his attention. He excused himself before turning to his longtime friend. "Tony, I do hope you aren’t getting up to something at my party. I thought when I gave you a muse you’d reel in your fun or keep it at home.” Tony flung an arm around the taller man’s shoulders dragging him down closer for a more personal conversation full of embarrassing details of how his new pieces were coming together thanks to the man’s sister. 

Across the room, an older man in early 40s named Dr. Bruce Banner was speaking to a few other scientists when he caught sight of a young woman the infamous pianist had brought on his arm. At least she’d been on his arm till the eccentric young man abandoned her to wilt at their dinner table, as the rest of the room ignored her. Bruce caught from passerby gossip, that the ill-dressed girl was believed to be in fact the host’s sister. It was merely a guess though, as the girl had been given away before even having a proper chance to ‘come out’ to society. He didn’t know why, but he felt drawn to her.

Any gentleman’s trained eye could notice her curves lack of ‘structure’…Bruce questioned himself if that was the only reason she’d caught his eye, or if it was something else? He slowly made his way towards her, as if he was the hunter and she his prey.

There were eyes all over the room upon you, you could feel the way they racked over the less than prestigious way you’re dressed. Curves too soft, waist not itsy bitsy enough, and whatever other underskirt accentuation was in style clearly wasn’t under the deep red fabric draped upon your form. Plucking a strawberry from a table set with small appetizers, your gaze wonders the room at all the people you use to know before being ‘spoiled’ by Stark’s eccentrics. 

Tony made his way back to his muse before Bruce could get to her. He tsked, "You know. That longing look you have on your face betrays your unhappiness. Try to be happier my Euterpe. It does not suit you well to have such a long face. Now, come. It’s dinner time.”

He pulled her chair out for her and smiled, “Ladies first.” He then sat down himself and picked up a few ice cubes from the champagne tray and whispered in her ear, “Let’s see if anyone notices….what I have in store…”

"Mister Stark please…this is my old house…all these people have known me for ages….“ You bit your bottom lip nervous, though excited. You hated that sometimes you even enjoyed his games, if it meant feeling some form of touch.

Tony chuckled, "More the reason.” His fingers lightly moved the silk material up and he let it drape over his hand. He slowly moved his thumb over her opening, “Besides…you seem to like it.” He let her wetness coat his thumb before moving the ice between his thumb and fore finger, gently running the ice cube he had around her outer labia then inwards to slide over the slit of her lips. A few flicks of his wrist and the cube was thrust in and out of the cavity between her thighs….just long enough to shock. The rest of the ice cube he used to trace the lighting strike scars on her inner thighs…the melted water trails running over the puckered skin.

Your breath hitched, “Maybe a little,” body shivering you couldn’t believe how this was going unnoticed; “I don’t understand why you are so into these games.” You tightened your thighs wanted to feel more of his skin, his hand on hers.

Tony whispered, “Because, you see….these people fascinate me. The fact that they are so absorbed in their own lives…that they fail to notice what is going on. Only a select few have the senses to realize the truth…and those are the ones you should stay away from…like Dr. Banner there. He’s been watching you since the beginning.”

Tony withdrew his fingers from her and cleaned them with a napkin, “Oh…and love….remember our rules.”

You opened your thighs and glanced at where Tony’s head slightly inclined to. Your eyes landed on a man with glasses and thick curly hair, and while the skirt slowly fell back in place as Tony removed his hand you watched the man’s eyes follow that fabric’s decent over your legs.

Bruce raised a glass to the scandalous woman and arched an eyebrow. He smirked as he took a sip. Rising from his table he made his way over to her table after Mr. Stark left her alone once again and asked, “Miss…may I have this dance?”

Tony had gone off to act like a fool and test his peers as usual, already bored with his game he had with you, “I would love too, it’s been so long since I danced. Oh um…no one is around to make our introductions….” You wondered what kind of man the doctor was if he had taken interest in watching their game.

“No reason to be so stiff, Miss…no one is around to notice a simply social faux pas like this. I’m Dr. Bruce Banner, and you are?” Bruce asked the young woman taking her hand gently, she stammered out her name. “How odd I haven’t met you yet, I’ve joined your brother’s staff recently,” Bruce said as he led her to the dance floor. He whispered into her ear, “I enjoyed the little show that you and Tony had put on together. Yet…I sense that you are frustrated.” He smiled a little and said, “Tony can be a tease sometimes now can’t he? Tell me something Miss….what would you do to get what you want?”

"Anything, I just….I can’t stand the loneliness…first this house then as Tony’s muse…..his Euterpe" Your fingers ran over Bruce’s palm taking in the feel of his skin. “I need touch, anyone does. Just feeling your hand assures me I’m real.”

You felt ashamed for feeling comforted by his touch, and stepped away, hiding your flushed face with a raised hand, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t talk about such useless feelings.”

Bruce didn’t say anything, but a demented smirk worked its way across his face. In lead of their dance he moved them quickly and quietly through the crowded dance floor. No one paid them any mind, their attentions only on themselves and their own affairs or tedious tales. He spun her around and round, sharply changing direction throughout the dance till they were gliding out of the ballroom. He may not have been a part of the host household for long but he’d already set up a make-shift shop in an old dusty room, down far into the bowls of the huge mansion. There was only so much to hold a man of his expertise attention in a household like this. Colds and coughs were child’s play. Her brother may be a man of progress but he preferred there be a veil over the specifics of whatever discoveries Bruce was making for medicine in his home.

He didn’t have to see the little hobbies Bruce kept hidden down there. Leaving his thoughts Bruce moved his hand down to the middle of her back, firmly leading her down the stairs which lead to his lair.

The room was dimly lit by candle light, shiny glints of metal or the dull shine of wooden furniture but even though dim reflections weren’t enough to give the girl’s eyes time to adjust as Bruce pushed her gently into the room. She stumbled but caught her footing, glassy eyes blinking franticly to adjust to the dim surroundings. He untied his cravat and said, “Your wish is my command.” He smiled a little as he walked behind her to undress her slowly. His fingers brushed against her neck as he removed her necklace. He then undid each button on her dress slowly and seductively, making sure to place feather light touches on the exposed spine. Once she was fully nude, he took her hand and led her to a metal table, “Lie on top of the table.”

You were starting to feel frightful but craved more of his touch; eyeing the table you realized you’d never seen a table like this.

You carefully lifted yourself onto it, the cold metal’s contact with the flesh of your rump sent a jolt up your spin but you lay down anyhow, frowning as the cold seeped into your skin, in the back of your mind Tony’s warning rang.

Bruce calmed her down as if she was a frightened animal. He touched her neck slowly with his thumb and then lightly traced her breasts with his fingertips. His other hand rubbed and prodded her nipples as the first hand made its way down her torso and to her arousal.

He chuckled with an edge of insanity in his voice, “Look at you. Wet already.” He smirked, “I’ll fulfill your wish of being touched…” He placed a kiss upon the pulse points of her inner wrists before slowly tying her arms to the posts and spread her legs open. She tried to pull her legs back into her body but he wouldn’t let her. Trying to ease her discomfort Bruce nipped at the tendons running along the side of her knees down to the dip of her ankles before using the chains on the end of the table to fasten her in place. He kissed her lips and then her neck. He ran his tongue over her nipple as he cupped her and pushed a finger into her.

"Doctor Banner,“ You whispered, legs jerking against the restraints, as the metal bruised skin you flinched. Flexing against his touch, "Why can’t I touch you back?” you asked softly, the last words drawn out by a moan.

Bruce smiled a little, “Soon enough. Just be patient. First, I want to touch all of you.” He slowly stroked her while rubbing and pinching her clit. He kissed down her torso. Once he reached her thigh, he stopped his ministrations and removed his fingers from her. He ran his tongue over her opening. He stood up slowly, licked his fingers and meticulously removed his clothing. He stared at her naked body and tsked, “How should I do this….how should I do this. Where to begin…”

You gave over to the wonderful feelings you were experiencing from his touch until he withdrew. Your head craned up from the metal table, short on breath you watch him undress. When Bruce was finally nude you lick you bottom lip, nervous. You found your gaze shift to the room around you, confused when shiny glints caught your eyes as they roamed the room.

Bruce chuckled, “Since it’s your first time…I’ll play nice this time around.” He unbound her arms and kissed her deeply. He crawled over her form on the slab, then held her arms in place and teased her opening with his arousal never breaking the kiss. Without warning, he sharply entered her and started moving at a rough pace.

You were enjoying the kiss drawing his bottom lip between yours to nip till his sharp trust, and bit hard down on his lip and tasted blood. Drawing away you felt some blood hit your chin and make a jagged trail down your throat as his rough pace banged your back into the cold table.

Bruce had to slow his pace to reach back and work the bindings off her ankles. He kissed her neck again as he wrapped her legs around his shoulders. He held her thighs and pushed back into her and resumed his pace, but making sure to hit her spot with every pump.

You were happy to have your limbs free, calves flex against his strong back and your hands touched his head, fingers curling in his peppering locks in brief tugs when you’d thrust to meet him, “Doctor…” you purred and moaned his name loudly.

Bruce let out a grunt. His eyes glazed over as he heard his name come out of her mouth. He was so close. His movements became erratic and rough, the feeling of her contracting around his cock brought him to his release. With one final thrust burying as deep as he could inside her, he collapsed on top of her and breathed heavily. He didn’t say anything…he couldn’t trust himself to say anything at that point…

Having Bruce’s full weight collapse on top of you sent all the air out of your lungs. You wiggled under him to gain a better position to breath, and then let your head fall down to stare at the quiet man resting on you. You run a hand over his head pushing hair back from his forehead, brushing lips against his hairline whispering his name, “Banner….” You didn’t know why you did something so affectionate but you felt so…thankful.

Bruce slipped out of her slowly. He shook his head a little. He felt something he had never felt before…and yet he couldn’t explain it. He had always been in pursuit of perfection. And yet this woman before him….she did not meet Davinci’s tenets and yet…he was still drawn. He slowly got dressed and said, “We should head back to the party. Tony will be wondering where you went.”

You nodded, your eyes falling to the table top you could see your reflection vaguely in, and tried to fix it before sliding off the table. It was quick to redress since your pianist insisted on no undergarments, “Oh we wouldn’t want the artist to suffer a tantrum if he was without muse during a performance,” You teased slipping feet into shoes.

Bruce chuckled, “I’m sure he’ll be fine. Tony is never truly without a muse.” He drew her into an embrace and kissed her deeply, “You go ahead. Just in case he is in a foul mood. I’ll follow you soon.”

Tony’s eyes were scanning for his Euterpe. He was growing more irritated by the minute. He had no idea where she had gone…

“I’ll hold you to that,” You smiled at Bruce before taking the stairs out of the basement. Seeing no one in the hall way luckily you sneak back to the ballroom and began to worry if Tony would be upset by your short disappearance. You slip back into the party looking for Tony.

Tony’s eyes narrowed when he saw her emerge. He made his way over to her and growled, “Where have you been?” He took her wrist and led her to the dance floor. He chuckled a little, “You look rather happy. Did Banner work his charm on you my little dove? That man has unspeakable tastes…if I were you, I wouldn’t swim any closer. I’m afraid, even I can’t save you if you go in too deep.”

“As unspeakable as dragging a woman by her legs under a table to play games?” Allison deadpanned, “You both have unspeakable tastes,” she fell into perfect step in their dance, but she had to admit she was curious about the doctor and what that table was really for and thought to herself how both were freighting in their own ways but intoxicating.

Tony let out a loud laugh. He flashed a charming smile, “You are scolding me. Lord, you sure are a tough one to please. But, I rather like your spirit….and I have been rather inappropriate and neglectful. Tell me, what would you like to do tomorrow? I need to get away from this blasted town for a day and I imagine you do too.”


End file.
